


Kiss You To Death Tonight

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [2]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV)
Genre: Army, DarkHawk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, M/M, Navy, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they've tried and failed to do the one night stand thing. Maybe actually dating is the answer.</p><p>This is a gift for my gal who loves the DarkHawk boys as much as I do :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Visit to the Yard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalesInInkAndStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesInInkAndStars/gifts).



> Title from Kiss You To Death Tonight by Alkaline Trio. It's my head canon song for these two and this fic.

Ross chucked his kit bag in the back seat of his Land Rover, closed the door and went round to the driver’s side to get in. Once in, he did up his seat belt and then started up the car. He noticed his hands were shaking ever so slightly and he inwardly berated himself for acting like a love-struck teenager about to go on their first date with the person they’d had a crush on forever.

It wasn’t like he was any of the following – a teenager. Actually that was it really. He’d like to pretend he wasn’t love-struck, but he was starting to have a sneaking suspicion he was. Especially when he’d spent the last three hours agonising over the fact that the next seventy two hours were going to be spent with a man he’d last seen lying naked and panting underneath him.

That had been four weeks previously. When Ross had discovered the note he’d called. There was a low chuckle on the other side that made his heart jump and his cock harden.

‘Jesus, Ross. I’ve only been gone forty-five minutes.’

‘You fucker.’ Ross had replied, ‘You should have woken me up. You promised me a next time.’

‘I know.’ Ross had been beyond pleased to hear the regret in Jim’s voice. ‘But something came up.’

He’d called back later that day and that had been the beginning of a serious long distance courtship. The phone call turned into a series of text messages that started out flirty and got very fucking pornographic before turning back to flirty again. And that was just the first day. Since then they had called each other every day. The conversations became long rambling things, with almost every subject under the sun being up for discussion. Ross now knew Jim was from Somerset, that his dad had died when he was twelve and that his favourite band was Creedence Clearwater Revival. He’d also discovered that he was allergic to apples, could swim a mile in twenty minutes, liked dogs, hated Chinese food and had broken his arm falling out of a tree when he was a teenager. And that he had a serious line in dirty phone sex.

Ross pulled up to the front gate of Bovington, signed himself out and turned the Land Rover in the direction of Portsmouth. Once he was out the gate and on the road, he pulled his beret off and chucked it on the seat next to him, then opened the window and let the air rush into his face. He turned on the radio, ipod already plugged in and set. Then he settled in for the drive which would take about an hour and twenty minutes. It drove him a little nuts to think they were so close to each other, but his duties and Jim’s duties had kept them busy and he was still getting to grips with Jim’s watch schedule. The first two weeks he’d called at what seemed like a reasonable time to him only to get a sleepy voice on the other side of the phone, which did not help his raging libido in the slightest. Jim’s sleepy voice was beyond sexy. So, aside from jerking off to the sound of Jim’s heavy breathing and filthy words, he’d not had the chance for a repeat performance of that incredible first night.

Until now.

************

Jim came off duty and headed down to the wardroom. He found Preston and Halford having lunch before they were due to go on watch. They waved and he went over and sat with them for a bit.

‘So?’ Preston grinned over her tuna fish sandwich. ‘You all ready for your big date.’ Jim glared at her and swiped the last three grapes from her plate.

‘It’s not that big a deal.’ he said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

‘Bullshit.’ she replied. ‘You’ve been impossible for the last two days.’ Jim snorted and looked at Halford, who nodded her agreement.

‘She’s right, you have been impossible.’ She gave Jim an appraising look. ‘Who knew you’d fall so fucking hard so fucking quickly.’

‘I haven’t fallen.’ Jim protested. The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

‘Of course not, Captain Cool. That’s why you’ve spent the last four weeks talking to him every day.’ Preston said.

‘Not to mention the fact that you’ve done more masturbating in the last four weeks than you did in our entire six month deployment.’ Halford added nonchalantly. Jim and Preston both turned and stared at her.

‘How the fuck do you know that?’ Preston asked and Halford shrugged.

‘I just know.’ she said. ‘And please note he’s not denying it.’ She laughed as Jim got up, his face the approximate colour of her glass of tomato juice.

He left the wardroom, the sound of his best friends’ laughter ringing in his ears.

***********

It was just after three when Ross got to Portsmouth. He had been getting steadily more nervous as he got closer and closer to the objective of this particular trip. For the hundredth time, he gave himself a critical look in the rear view mirror. His hair was a bit longer than it had been last time, something he’d hoped to have rectified by the time this long weekend came around, but he’d run out of time to have it cut.

He drove into the town, following the endlessly confusing one way system until he got to the entrance to the naval yard behind the dockyards. He noted the location and drove further until he got to Gunwharf Quays. He parked in the underground parking, then got his bag out the back and headed up and over to the Holiday Inn. Once there he checked in and went up to the room he’d booked for the two of them. It wasn’t anything special, but it had a nice view out over the harbour and towards the Spinnaker Tower. Then he got his mobile out his pocket and took a moment to take a deep breath before messaging Jim.

_I’m here._

A reply came though almost instantly.

_You still in uniform?_

_Yeah, why?_

_Get that sexy arse over here and I’ll give you the grand tour, Captain Poldark._

_This is just an excuse to see me in uniform isn’t it?_

_Fuck yeah. Now get over here._

Ross checked himself over in the mirror, adjusted his beret to just the right angle, and then practically galloped out of the hotel and over to the naval yard. At the gate a guard saluted him, checked his name off on a list and got him to sign in. Then he directed Ross to a bench next to the parking area and told him he could wait there. Ross went over but couldn’t sit. He was feeling too wound up and so he paced up and down instead.

It was only a few minutes, ten at most when he finally saw a figure coming along the walkway towards him. Jim cut a trim figure in the dark blue working rig, the rank badge on his chest showing the two stripes of a Lieutenant and the name strip on the right side saying Hawkins in bold white lettering. His beret was as precisely adjusted as Ross’, his boots just as well polished. Ross took one look at the sleeves rolled up on his biceps and fell ridiculously in love. Although that may have been his cock talking. At that point he wasn’t quite sure.

**********

If Jim thought Ross was hot in jeans and a T-shirt, he wasn’t quite prepared for the sight before him of a tall lean body in desert camo working rig, set off by the black belt and black t-shirt and beret. It complemented Ross’ dark good looks incredibly well, and Jim had to steady his breathing as he approached. Ross caught sight of him, and Jim could have sworn for just a second that his face had the same oh fuck expression that he knew he must also be wearing.

He got to Ross, who went into army mode, standing ramrod straight and saluting him briskly. They had discovered in their discussions that Jim had three years’ service on Ross, which made him senior officer and therefore meant that Ross would have to salute him. That had been the cause of much laughing on his end and swearing on Ross’.

But watching Ross salute him, Jim was amazed just how fucking hot it was. So hot, it took him a moment to collect his wits and salute back. Judging from the smirk on Ross’ face, he hadn’t missed Jim’s reaction either.

‘Lieutenant Hawkins.’ he said, managing to inject a world of dirty promises into those two words.

‘Captain Poldark.’ Jim replied.


	2. Vetting the Potential Suitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim takes Ross to meet Sellar, and then it's back to the hotel room...

Ross followed Jim through a maze of corridors and hatches, grumbling because he’d just bumped his head for the umpteenth time. He watched as Jim navigated the crowded passageways as he chattered on in front of Ross about things that Ross quickly lost track of. The jargon used by sailors was completely incomprehensible to him. But it was very, and disturbingly, arousing to watch the effortless way Jim was moving confidently through the ship, completely at ease with his surroundings. Ross had never expected himself to have a competency kink, but he most definitely had one at the moment. 

They got to the bridge and Jim stepped on, getting a series of salutes from the crew on duty. He led Ross over to a broad shouldered bear of a man who looked like he was in his forties with brown hair and blue-gray eyes.

‘Sir.’ Jim said and the man turned, smiling when he caught sight of them. ‘This is Captain Poldark. Ross, this is the ship’s Captain, Marcus Sellar.’ Ross saluted and Sellar returned it smartly, then held out his hand. Ross shook it, wincing slightly at the crushing grip. 

‘Nice to meet you Poldark.’ he said.

‘Likewise.’ Ross replied. He was suddenly aware that the other crew on the bridge were watching the exchange discreetly. Sellar was extremely pleasant, and they chatted for a while. He asked Ross about his regiment and the tanks he commanded. The conversation concluded with an invitation to dinner the next evening in the Officer’s mess which Ross happily accepted. Then Jim excused them, but not before he saw Sellar give Jim an almost imperceptible wink. They left and Ross gave Jim a look. 

‘Why do I feel like I just got vetted?’ he asked, and Jim grinned.

‘Because you did.’ he said.

Their last stop was Jim’s cabin. By this stage Ross was so wound up he could barely breathe. The competency, the uniform, the way Jim kept not-quite-looking at him were all driving him crazy. So when they got in the cabin, and Ross saw it was empty, he took the opportunity to bundle the good lieutenant up against the wardrobe door and kiss him hard on the mouth. Jim smiled against his mouth and tried to half-heartedly fight him off so Ross got hold of his wrists, pinning them above Jim’s head and nudging his lips with his tongue until Jim relented and opened his mouth to him. The kiss deepened, and Ross pinned Jim against the doors with his body, feeling the very noticeable reaction that was going on south of the border, so to speak. He released Jim’s mouth, kissing along his jaw and then down his neck, nipping gently at the junction of neck and shoulder. 

‘Fuck, Ross.’ Jim breathed, pushing against him in a way that left no doubt as to Ross’ effect on his anatomy, ‘I’ve fucking missed you.’ Ross moved back to his mouth, licking into it and growling as Jim caught his lower lip between his teeth and sucked on it. Ross reached down, his hand going to Jim’s cock and getting a strangled moan in response. 

‘Christ, I want you.’ he muttered, his own cock now very much standing to attention. ‘I’m going to fuck you stupid when we get to the hotel room.’ Jim got his hands between them and pushed Ross back. They stood like that, fighting to get their breath back. Then Ross stepped back and allowed Jim to grab the tog bag off his bed. Jim pulled it onto his shoulder. His beret was slightly askew and Ross straightened it.

‘Now, you look presentable.’ he said and Jim laughed.

‘Sure, if you ignore the blatant hard-on.’ he said. Then he looked down at Ross’ crotch and snickered. ‘Make that hard-ons, plural.’

‘It’s your bloody fault.’ Ross protested. ‘You look far too fuckable in that uniform.’ 

‘Well then, let’s get the fuck out of here.’ 

*********

It was a rather uncomfortable walk off the ship, through the yard and out the front gate. Jim carried his bag naval style, fingers through the handles and balanced against his shoulder. It made Ross’ head swim. Every fucking thing Jim did grated against his frayed nerves until he thought he was probably going to explode. He started running through uniform regulations in his head and almost got run over because he was trying so hard to distract himself from the nape of Jim’s neck and the tanned skin of his arms covered in fine gold hairs. He lifted a hand in apology to the driver, and got to the other side of the road. Jim was laughing.

‘Idiot.’ he said, and Ross almost beamed at the affectionate tone of his voice. ‘I sincerely hope that you’re better at focusing when you’re in action.’

‘Depends on the kind of action.’ Ross said meaningfully, and Jim’s eyes seemed to darken just a fraction. 

‘Fuck.’ he breathed, ‘You are a fucking dead man.’ 

*********

They managed to get into the hotel without incident. There was no lift to distract them this time, just stairs that they both bounded up two at a time. By the time they got to the room, the air between them was thrumming with repressed sexual tension. Ross unlocked the door, Jim watching with a crooked smile on his face.

‘This seems awfully familiar.’ he said, walking past Ross into the room, then chucking his bag on the floor at the foot of the bed. Ross locked the door behind him, then tackled Jim to the bed without warning. There was an alarming amount of bounce in the mattress which made them both laugh, then Ross reached up, getting hold of Jim’s beret and chucking it into the corner before kissing him. Jim responded, locking one booted heel at the back of Ross’ thigh and pulling him against him, hands reaching up to discard his beret in turn and then run through the thick, dark hair. The kiss was slow and deep, languid sweeps of tongue through each other’s mouths. Ross thrust down against Jim, and there was a little hitch of breath from them both as their cocks connected through the fabric of their uniforms. Then he pulled back, looking into Jim’s face and seeing his pupils were dilated and his cheeks flushed. He made another thrust down and Jim tipped his head back, exposing the line of his throat. Ross took the open invitation, going back to it and kissing up to his jaw. At the line of bone he bit gently, then licked his way along until he got to Jim’s ear. There was an audible gasp as he flicked the lobe with his tongue.

‘Interesting.’ he said, smiling against Jim’s neck. ‘You have an ear thing?’ He did it again, this time sucking gently on the ear lobe and Jim arched up against him.

‘For fuck’s sake, Ross.’ he moaned, ‘If you keep doing that, we’re both going to not make it out of this room for three days.’ 

‘Good.’ Ross said, and then spent the next five minutes paying enough attention to the ear that by the time he was finished, Jim was practically writhing underneath him.

‘Fuck.’ he hissed through gritted teeth, fingers digging into Ross’ back, the light scrape of nails making Ross crazy. ‘I want you so fucking much.’ 

‘Then get the fuck out of your fucking uniform and take me.’ Ross murmured, still enamoured with Jim’s neck. He smelt incredible, a potent mixture of aftershave and sweat and pheromones. Jim huffed a laugh.

‘You have to get off me in order for me to do that.’ he pointed out, and Ross sighed. He rolled off him obediently and watched as Jim sat up. ‘After all, I very much doubt your skill with knots has improved since the last time I saw you.’ He got to work on the aforementioned knots. Ross got up and went to the window, drawing the thick curtains, and the room became dim. The light left behind had a heavy erotic quality to it that could only be found in a hotel room in the middle of the afternoon. Or maybe it was the fact that he was about to have sex with the man currently stripping off his uniform in a practiced and efficient manner on the other side of the bed. Either way, Ross found he was starting to breathe hard and watched as Jim got out of his clothes, leaving only a pair of white boxer briefs that very clearly showed his current state of arousal and making a stark contrast against his tanned skin. The dim light showed every line and dip of his well-muscled frame. The sight was enough to make Ross forget that he was also supposed to be undressing, choosing instead to watch as Jim went to his bag, digging in a side pocket and coming out with lube in one hand and condoms in the other. He caught Ross’ eye as he stood up.

‘What?’ he asked, and Ross collected his thoughts enough to stammer out a sentence.

‘You’re beautiful.’ he said. Jim gave an embarrassed smile.

‘That’s the first time anyone’s ever called me that.’ he replied, and Ross went over to him. He took Jim’s face in his hands, tilting his head back and kissing him. 

‘Then whoever you’ve been with is fucking blind.’ he said, and then shoved Jim back onto the bed, before climbing on top of him, disregarding the fact that he still had his pants and boots on. He knelt over Jim, undoing the buttons of his camo shirt and pulling it off, followed by the black t-shirt which he yanked up and over his head. Underneath him, Jim rested his hands on Ross’ hips and watched him, arousal clear on his face. Once Ross was shirtless, he reached up and ran his hands over his chest as Ross leaned back down. His fingers traced Ross’ tattoo. 

‘What is it?’ he asked.

‘An ash tree.’ Ross said, looking down at where Jim’s hand was ghosting over his ribs and making him shiver in anticipation. ‘It’s a regimental thing.’ He looked back up at Jim, then braced himself on one hand, the other moving down to cup Jim’s cock through his briefs. ‘But if you want a history lesson, now may not be the most appropriate time, Lieutenant.’ He squeezed gently and Jim moaned, his eyes falling closed and his hips thrusting up against Ross’ hand.

‘No, maybe not.’ he breathed. Ross smiled at the look of utter bliss on his face. 

‘Move up.’ he said and lifted himself off Jim, who opened his eyes.

‘Huh?’

‘The bed, move up the bed.’ Ross instructed and Jim wriggled back until his head was on the pillows. Ross moved so he was in line with Jim’s cock. Jim grinned, putting one arm behind his head and shifting so he could look down at Ross. Ross grasped the waistband of Jim’s briefs in both hands, balancing on his knees, and pulled them down enough to expose Jim’s cock. Then he placed one hand on the bed, palm flat to steady himself, and took Jim’s cock in his other hand. Jim took a deep sudden breath but kept his eyes on him. Ross locked their gazes, then leaned down and licked the head of Jim’s cock with a flat slow movement. The salty slick on the end made his nerve endings fire.

‘Fuck.’ Jim said, ‘Oh fuck, Ross..’ He got no further as Ross took him in his mouth, taking him all the way in. The look on Jim’s face was pure lust, and Ross kept their eyes locked together as he moved his head up and down, slow and steady. Jim’s other hand went behind his head, catching hold of the headboard. His hips were making tiny thrusts up into Ross mouth, but Ross pinned his legs with his body, holding him still. He pulled off and licked at the head, tiny flicks of tongue that caused Jim to make a noise like a cat being strangled. 

‘You look so good doing that, Ross.’ he eventually breathed, ‘It’s like your mouth was made for my cock.’ Ross gave an appreciative hum and dipped his head again. He broke the eye contact to really focus on what he was doing, using every last trick he knew until he felt Jim start to tense and his gasps turned to moans. Ross wouldn’t let up though. Instead he increased his rhythm and suction and then felt the throb that signalled Jim’s orgasm. He came noisily, a burst of semen in Ross’ mouth, and he kept his mouth on him, coaxing Jim through the aftershocks. Then Ross pulled off and grabbed his t-shirt from the floor where he could just reach it, spitting the cum into it and chucking it back on the floor.

‘Nice.’ Jim laughed, lying boneless against the pillows, blue-green eyes unfocused and dreamy. He stretched like a cat. ‘Your turn.’ Ross climbed off him, moving until he was lying alongside him. They kissed, and Jim caught the acrid taste of himself in Ross’ mouth. He reached down, wriggling out of his briefs and hurling them into space, not caring where they landed. Ross laughed against his shoulder and Jim felt for the lube, handing it to him. Ross leaned up on one elbow. He reached for Jim’s leg, pulling it forward over his hip, then quickly slicked up his fingers and reached down. As they brushed against Jim, he arched and dropped his head to Ross’ shoulder, biting the collar bone as the first finger penetrated him. Ross went slowly, enjoying the tightness as he moved it in and out. He probed gently, knowing from Jim’s sudden cry and the irregular texture under his fingertip that he’d found what he was looking for. He stroked it in a regular pattern, and Jim grabbed him around the neck, panting and gasping into Ross’ neck, biting and licking the skin. 

‘Christ.’ he managed, ‘Oh God, there Ross, just there.’ He pulled back, and kissed Ross, tongue forcing its way into Ross’ mouth as he twisted and writhed and arched. Ross opened his mouth and accepted the onslaught. He replaced the first finger with two, working Jim open steadily until he was relaxed and his body was accepting the intrusion with no problem. Then a third, and a slight hiss from Jim at the stretch and burn, but he didn’t let Ross go.

Finally, when Ross was sure he couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled his fingers out and reached for the discarded condom. He was breathing like he’d just down a thirty mile march, and Jim wasn’t much better. He reached for the belt of Ross’ uniform, unclipping it and undoing the fastening of his pants. Ross let him work, watching his face and the look of intense concentration he was wearing, then helping to shove his pants down until they were mid-thigh. Then he rolled flat onto his back, opening the condom and rolling it on and then slicking it up, while Jim got onto his knees, coming to straddle him. Once he was done, Ross reached for Jim’s hips, guiding him into position over him. Jim reached down with one hand, holding Ross’ cock still. There was the first contact and then a push. Ross felt the slight resistance and then he was inside Jim, penetrating him in one smooth stroke that brought Jim flush against him, hands resting on Ross’ chest as he adjusted to the feeling. Ross kept his hands where they were, biting his lip to drive down the intense stimulation of Jim’s tight heat. Their eyes met.

‘You ready?’ Jim breathed. Ross nodded.

‘Do it.’ he said and Jim started to move. The first lift and fall was slow and measured and Ross keened at the pleasure that rushed through him. Jim smiled, dimples on full power, and then he took the metaphorical reins.

‘Best you hold on, Captain.’ he said, and the low syrupy tone of his voice was like a direct hit to Ross’ arousal. ‘You’re in for one hell of a ride.’ Ross tightened his grip and then Jim started to move in earnest. 

Ross had had plenty of sex in his twenty-six years. But he’d never been fucked like he was being fucked at that moment. Jim had no fear, he moved with a strength and violence that made them both breathless, bucking hard enough to almost throw himself off of Ross, who dug in with his fingers knowing there would be substantial bruises the next day. The whole time his eyes never left Ross’, the stare heightening everything between them until Ross’ blood was pounding in his ears and his body was on fire. He could vaguely hear someone shouting and realised that is was himself, crying out with every thrust and grind. Jim was holding onto his forearms, knuckles white, and his mouth was open as he matched Ross’ exhalations. The junction of their bodies was slick with lube, and the effortless slide in and out of Jim was dizzying. Ross felt his toes curl in his boots, the oncoming orgasm making him lose his rhythm. He reached for Jim’s cock with one hand, stroking hard and fast and then Jim spasmed, back arching and eyes closing in ecstasy as he came, covering Ross’ chest in cum and clenching so hard around his cock that Ross could only manage one more thrust before the tidal surge of sensation caught him and carried him over the edge. It was all white heat and deafening sound, and when it was over he was still shaking. He felt Jim’s hand on his face and then he fell forward onto Ross, forehead against forehead as they both battled for breath.

‘Fucking hell.’ Jim breathed, ‘I thought the first time was a fluke. I was obviously wrong.’ Ross chuckled.

‘Jesus, we’re going to fucking wreck each other.’ he said and Jim kissed him, smiling against his mouth.


	3. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, they have to leave the hotel room sometime...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim's ex-boyfriend Greg is RAF. That is Royal Air Force for those in the know, widely considered to be the ponciest branch of the Armed Forces. They don't like the Army and vice versa.

It took another three hours and another round before Jim called time. He dragged a protesting Ross into the shower with him, stating that if he died of hunger he would be of no use to Ross anyway. So now Ross was in the shower and getting absurdly turned on by watching Jim wash his hair, strong hands and arms moving in sure movements as he rinsed the suds out his hair, which was now dark gold and spiky from the water. Ross pulled him back against him, so Jim could feel the interest his body was taking in what he was doing. He got a low chuckle in return, and then Jim turned in his arms. His eyelashes were stuck together from the water, and his blue-green eyes were sparkling.

‘You have a one track mind, Captain.’ he said, but there was a little hitch to his voice that suggested he was not entirely displeased with the turn of events. Ross looked down his body, admiring the contrast of tan lines and the pleasing feel of hard muscles under his fingers as he ran his hands across Jim’s chest, over thick hair and hard nipples.

‘You could always put me out of my misery.’ he said, making his tone as suggestive as possible. Unfortunately, the eagerness shone through like a searchlight. Jim laughed this time, full throated and deep. Ross listened and felt like his insides were melting just a tiny bit. It was ridiculous. He was smitten because of a laugh and a pair of aquamarine eyes.

‘Poor Ross.’ he said, ‘An unrequited hard on is a terrible thing.’

‘Give me five minutes and it bloody well will be requited.’ Ross said, one hand already making its way down. Jim caught his wrist, trying to look stern but not doing a very good job of it.

‘Food first, then sex.’ he said. ‘You’ve fucked me twice. The least you can do is buy me Nandos.’ Ross gave him the puppy dog eyes and was pleased to see Jim’s resolution crack a little. He threw in pout for good measure.

‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ Jim said, ‘Fine, but then I get to choose the film too. And you buy me popcorn.’

‘Harlot.’ Ross said, but then Jim sank to his knees, and all Ross’ coherent thought went out the window. It turned out that long distance underwater swimming was very good practice for holding one’s breath.

*********

They finally made it out of the hotel room, and headed out into the shopping complex. The late summer evening was beautiful and they took their time wondering over to the restaurant, making idle conversation about their respective weeks. Once there they ordered and got a table. Ross watched as Jim drank his beer straight from the bottle, the beautiful line of his throat as he tilted his head back, the movement of his lips after. There was nothing he didn’t find attractive about him. Jim caught his eye and snorted with laughter.

‘You know there are children present.’ he said, but his flirtatious tone and the look in his eyes told Ross he was very pleased with the attention.

‘Then they might learn something.’ he replied, giving Jim the benefit of the smouldering gaze he’d perfected. But instead of the flustered arousal that it was usually met with, Jim narrowed his eyes.

‘Does that actually fucking work?’ he asked. Then he started laughing at Ross’ perplexed expression. 'Oh I’m sorry, was that supposed to be seductive?’

‘It usually bloody works.’ Ross said and the pout was back, but completely unconsciously done this time. Jim reached out and traced Ross’ lower lip with his thumb.

‘Now that,’ he said, ‘is very fucking sexy.’ The effect of his comment on Ross was astonishing. Ross hadn’t been a blushing virgin for a very long time, but he was suddenly very aware of the heat stealing into his cheeks.

They ate mostly in silence, military habits kicking in. Afterwards they headed up to the Vue cinema on the top level. Ross dutifully bought them popcorn, and they headed in, sitting in the back row.

‘I feel like a fucking teenager.’ Ross grumbled. ‘Why are we doing this again when we could be back in the hotel room?’

‘Because you very foolishly bet during our last encounter that you could get me to come before you did.’ Jim said, taking a handful of popcorn and eating it kernel by kernel. ‘And this is payment.’

‘You fucking cheated.’ Ross said. ‘I’m pretty sure that move is illegal in most European countries.’ Jim grinned at him.

‘Wait until I really get going.’ he said, ‘You’re going to scream the building down.’

You know, you’re awfully pushy.’ Ross grumbled.

‘You fucking love it.’ Jim said, and Ross had to admit that yes, he fucking did.

The lights went out and the film started but Ross wasn’t really focused on it. He spent most of it glancing at Jim, taking in the fine profile that was lit up by the flickering screen. Then, the inevitable happened. Jim caught him looking. There was barely discernible smile, and then he leaned across and kissed Ross. Ross reached for him, one hand at the back of Jim’s head, and felt Jim’s hand on his forearm in response. It was heated but controlled, the passion just simmering below the surface.

Ross had no idea how long they kissed for. But he did know that when the lights came up, Jim’s eyes were burning and he had no idea what had happened in the film.

*************

It was after twelve when they left the cinema, and the shopping complex was for the most part deserted. Ross chanced it and took Jim’s hand, half expecting him to pull away. Instead Jim acquiesced easily, sliding his fingers through Ross’. They walked along the edge of the dock, towards the Spinnaker Tower. When they got to the railing, Ross backed Jim against it, moving in close so he leaned over him, their mouths barely apart. Jim looked up at him, lashes lowered. His eyes were still intense, drawing Ross in. He blinked once, slow like a cat, and Ross felt the weightless sensation in his stomach again. He took a breath, uneven and shuddery.

‘If you keep looking at me like that, I swear I’m going to fall in love with you Jim.’ he breathed. Jim reached up with one hand and rested his knuckles against Ross’ face, thumb moving along his cheekbone.

‘That’s the idea, Ross.’ he said. Then he leaned up, closing the distance and kissed Ross so gently that it quite literally made him lose his breath. When he pulled back he saw the stunned look on Ross’ face and gave him the dimples.  
‘This is where you invite me back to your room, Ross.’ he said, and Ross smiled.

‘Our room.’ he corrected. He was just leaning down to kiss him again, when a loud shout broke the spell and made them both jump.

‘Oi, you two! Get a fucking room!’ They turned and saw two figures coming towards them. As they got closer, Ross recognised two people he had definitely not expected to see.

‘What the fuck are you doing here?’ he demanded and Carter gave him his trademark dazzling smile.

‘Keeping you two from making a public spectacle of yourselves.’ he said, and Holmewood nodded next to him. ‘Now come on, we’re meeting the girls at HB.’

‘I knew it was a bad idea to let them exchange numbers.’ Ross muttered.

***********

The club was heaving and they finally found Preston and Halford at a table in the back, just past the dance floor. They had a round of tequila shots on the table and were halfway through their pints. Halford was standing behind her girlfriend, Preston leaning back in her arms, while Halford nosed her ponytail out the way and kissed the back of her neck.

‘Finallly.’ Preston said as they approached, ‘We thought we might have missed you.’ Jim laughed and went to hug her. Ross watched him, then turned to Holmewood and Carter.

‘I do hope you realise I’m giving up mind blowing sex for this.’ he hissed at them. Carter slapped him hard on the shoulder, making Ross stagger under the force of it.

‘Anticipation, Ross. It’s all about the anticipation.’ he said.

************

The evening progressed steadily into the small hours of the morning. They were a good few rounds down, and things were going well. They had moved into the back room, where the pool tables were, and Ross and Carter were indulging in their favourite past times, namely trying to play pool and cheat outrageously against each other. Preston and Holmewood had headed for the dance floor together, and Jim was now perched on a bar stool alongside Halford, and watching the other two play pool. Jim smiled as Carter bent over to take a shot and Ross knocked the end of his cue with his own, resulting in a missed shot and some very colourful language. He looked back and saw Halford watching him with a very speculative look on her face.

‘What?’ he asked and she shook her head.

‘You’re falling in love with him.’ she stated, and Jim felt his colour rise instantly.

‘Fuck, no.’ he protested, ‘I’ve known him for four weeks, Jackie. And I’ve only fucked him three times.’ When her expression didn’t change he became vehement. ‘I don’t even know him. This is only the second time we’ve met.’ Halford smiled at him.

‘That may be, but I’ve know you for a very long time Jim. I know what you falling for someone looks like.’ There was a shout of triumph from the pool table, and then Ross handed his cue to Carter.

‘I am so fucking done with this.’ he laughed. He came over to Jim, moving to stand between his legs, hands on Jim’s waist. ‘You want to go dance?’

*********

In retrospect, while it may have been Ross’ dancing that kicked things off, it was Jim’s that cemented them. He wasn’t just a good dancer, he was damn good. They fitted together perfectly, picking up and following each other’s rhythms, and Ross felt himself getting aroused all over again. It got hot and sweaty and then Jim did something that threw him into complete and utter disarray. He reached back over his head, pulling his shirt up and off, tucking it into the back loops of his jeans. It wasn’t unusual, half the guys on the dance floor were already shirtless. But this wasn’t just any guy, it was the only man his eyes could see at that point. It took three songs exactly for Jim to catch Ross’ heated gaze and move into his space, catching Ross around the back of the neck and pulling him down into a kiss that started out questionable and got downright filthy in record time. Ross steadied himself, hands on Jim’s backside, and pulled him in, feeling his hard cock grind against his own. Jim’s other hand was under his t-shirt, fingers splayed at the base of Ross’ spine, sliding against the sweat drenched skin. It was heat and lust and oh god and Ross lost himself in the battle of tongues and teeth, until he knew he’d have to do something. He broke away from Jim, mouth going to his bare shoulder and biting just hard enough for him to hear the gasp.

‘We leave. Now. Or I’m going to drag you into the head and fuck you against the wall, and to hell with whoever’s watching.’ he growled in his ear and felt Jim shiver under his hands, and knew he had him. Ross pushed him away.

‘Put you shirt back on.’ he ordered, and there was a flash of dimples. Then Jim snapped to attention.

‘Yes, sir.’ he said in a tone that was heavy with arousal and Ross swore that if he hadn’t been in (reasonably) polite company he would have come right from then hearing him speak like that. He locked eyes with Jim, the electricity between them crackling in the air, then waited impatiently as Jim pulled on his t-shirt.

‘Come on.’ he said.

‘We have to say goodbye.’ Jim protested. The others had deserted the dance floor some time before.

‘They’ll figure it out.’ Ross said, taking his hand and pulling Jim after him. But as he turned, he walked straight into another man, a little shorter than him and with light brown hair, but very well-built and staring at Ross with pure animosity. His eyes gave Ross the up and down, and Ross felt himself bristling. Then the man looked past him to where Jim was standing, still holding Ross’ hand.

‘Hi, James.’ he said.

‘Greg.’ Jim said, his voice flat.

‘I see it didn’t take long.’ the man called Greg said. He gave Ross another look, then he took a step forward and Ross’ instincts kicked in. he blocked the man, one hand up in the gesture he’d employed hundreds of times on patrol with his squad, warding him off.

‘I think you need to back the fuck up.’ he said, his voice taking on the authoritative tone that he found worked best with insurgents. Greg blinked in surprise then sneered at him.

‘Army?’ he asked Jim, ‘Christ, you’re fucking slumming.’ Ross dropped Jim’s hand and squared up. The other guy might be wider but he had a good half head on him. And one thing being in the army had taught him was that attitude was everything.

‘What did you fucking say?’ he hissed, getting in Greg’s face, dark brows drawn down threateningly. Greg, for his part was now just as bristly, and they faced off like a pair of angry dogs. The air was thick with tensions and there was a split second when Ross saw Greg tense and readied himself for the blow he knew was coming. He opened his mouth to talk back, but then there was an angry noise behind them.

‘Jesus fuck, enough!’ Jim snapped and they broke apart. ‘I don’t need you two going at it here! Outside!’ He pushed past them, and Ross gave Greg a glare before he followed.

**********

They found Jim outside, pacing and looking like he wanted to murder them both.

‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’ he demanded and both Ross and Greg took a step back at the hostility they were encountering. ‘You,’ and here he pointed a finger at Greg, ‘have absolutely no right to even comment on what I’m doing. You gave up any claim to me when you fucked around and kicked me out not even two fucking days after I got back. And you,’ he said turning to Ross, eyes blazing, ‘just because we’re fucking doesn’t mean you can go all bloody alpha male on me.’ Then just like that he turned on his heel and stormed off. Ross and Greg stood there watching him go, absolutely dumbfounded.

‘Fuck.’ Greg said at last, ‘He’s pissed off.’

‘Yeah, thanks for that.’ Ross said, sarcasm dripping from every word. The he took off after Jim.

**********

For someone who was shorter than he was, Jim moved very quickly and was almost back at the hotel by the time Ross caught up with him.

‘Hey.’ he called after Jim, who ignored him and kept walking. ‘Can you just fucking stop for a minute.’ Up ahead Jim stopped, but didn’t turn around. Ross came up behind him, and stopped as well. ‘I’m sorry. I kind of lose it sometimes and he…’

‘…is a complete wanker.’ Jim finished, turning and looking at Ross. ‘I know. I was with him for three years.’ His face was neutral, and for some reason that made Ross incredibly angry to know that Greg had managed to completely wipe the smile from Jim’s face. ‘But I don’t need you to fight my battles for me, Ross. I’m a big boy.’

‘I know that.’ Ross said, honestly surprised. ‘But he’s an arse, and I just..’

‘Just what?’ Jim replied, ‘Thought you’d be my knight in shining armour?’ He relaxed a little, and Ross thought he even saw a hint of a smile coming out.

‘Yes.’ he said, stepping forward.

‘He’s RAF.’ Jim said, ‘Not a civilian pushover. You’d have had your work cut out for you.’

‘Don’t care.’ Ross said stubbornly, ‘He made you stop smiling.’ There was a little hitch in Jim’s breathing and then he was walking towards Ross, grabbing him by the front of his t-shirt and kissing him hard.

‘You wanker.’ he breathed when he finally let Ross go. ‘Take me to bed.’

***********

This time they didn’t even make it to the bed. Once inside the room, Ross stripped off his shirt, before yanking Jim’s over his head. Then he pinned Jim up against the wall, one hand on his cock and the other holding both wrists above his head. They kissed, hard and messy with tongues and saliva everywhere. Jim was panting hard when they came up for air.

‘Fuck me, Ross.’ he moaned as Ross bit and licked down his neck to his shoulder. ‘I want it hard.’ Ross pulled back, spinning him around and shoving him face first against the wall. Jim braced himself on his one hand, crying out as Ross bit the back of neck none too gently, the other one going behind him to squeeze Ross’ cock through his jeans. Ross moaned in his ear and thrust up against him, both hands going around the front of Jim’s waist to undo his belt and jeans, shoving them and his briefs down around his thighs. He stepped back long enough to grab the lube from the rumpled bed, then dug a condom out from the pocket of Jim’s bag. He undid his own belt, shoving his jeans and boxers down just enough, then ripped open the condom and put it on. Jim watched him over his shoulder, eyes heavy lidded with arousal. Ross coated himself with the lube, then poured it at the top of Jim’s backside, watching as it ran down, a slick line that he followed with his fingers, sliding two in and going straight for Jim’s prostate. Jim keened and arched down onto his fingers, and Ross reached up with his other hand, grasping the back of Jim’s neck and crowding up against him as he worked his fingers in and out, hitting the place inside Jim with every thrust. It was hard and fast and Jim was now damn near shouting, inarticulate cries that made Ross almost blind with lust. He pulled his fingers out, kicking Jim’s feet apart and pulling his hips back, before lining up and practically shoving his cock up Jim’s arse in a brutal thrust that made them both yell.

‘Yes.’ Ross panted, ‘Fucking take it.’ He pulled almost all the way out, slamming back in again. ‘I want you to scream for me.’

‘Then fucking make me.’ Jim gritted out and Ross took him by the hips and started thrusting hard, every drive inside Jim shoving him up against the wall. Jim managed to get one forearm up by his face, bracing against the wall, the other flat to hold him up. Ross moved closer and shifted position and he mewled loudly as the change in angle caused Ross’ cock to hit his prostate. Ross kept the angle, his pace relentless and then he felt the tremors around his cock as Jim started to lose it, chanting a steady stream of _Ross_ and _fuck_ and _yes_. Ross got one arm around his chest, just under his chin, and Jim sank his teeth into Ross’ forearm, muffling his scream as his whole body went rigid and he came, semen covering the wall in front of him. Ross thrust twice more and did the same, his whole body shaking violently. They stayed like that, coming down from the high. Ross dipped his head, licking the sweat from between Jim’s shoulder blades.

‘You are incredible. He’s a tosser for letting you go. If you were mine, I’d never let you out of my sight.’ he breathed against Jim’s back, and heard that low chuckle he’d pretty much fallen in love with.

‘That can be arranged.’ Jim replied.

***********

Back in the club the other four realised they were two men down.

'Those bastards.' Carter said, 'They did it again!'


	4. Dinner with the CO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross goes for dinner aboard the Dragon

Ross woke with a start, as he usually did when he overslept. He looked around, trying to place himself, then became aware of the warm weight next to him. He looked across at Jim, who was still fast asleep on his said, facing away from Ross. Ross turned so he was pressed up against his back, the softness of Jim’s bare skin under his mouth making him smile. He draped one arm around his waist and Jim stirred a little. He made a soft sound, the settled back down. His breathing was deep and regular. Ross got up on one elbow, looking over Jim’s tanned shoulder down towards the face, angel serene in sleep. He traced the anchor on Jim’s upper arm, admiring the extraordinary detail in the red dragon twined around it. He dropped his nose into the crook of Jim’s neck and breathed deeply, smelling sweat and sex and Jim’s own smell, deep and strong as sea water. It made him almost giddy, and he rolled back onto the pillow and grinned crazily at the ceiling.

That first time against the wall had only been the start. They’d fucked again and again until their bodies finally gave out and their throats were hoarse with moaning. Ross was pretty sure he would not even be able to stand up, let alone walk. A memory flashed through his mind of Jim on his hands and knees in front of him on the floor of the hotel room, panting like a dog in heat as Ross fucked him and it made his gut tighten. Ross considered this, marvelling at how his body was seemingly conditioned to respond to the man lying next to him.

He wanted to stay there all day, but he needed to piss badly, and so finally got up and padded to the bathroom. When he was done he came back and checked his mobile to see the time. It was late, after eleven already. Ross then noticed he had text messages. Twenty-four of them to be precise. He opened the inbox and started to read.

_02:10 U fuckr where r u_   
_02:20 R u in head?_   
_02:23 Getting head in head? Lol_   
_02:24 Giving head in head? Lol_   
_02:36 Cant find u_   
_02:40 Girls cant find jim_   
_02:47 Bastard have u left?_   
_02:59 You have left I am going to lick ur arse_   
_03:03 *kick fucking autocorrect_   
_03:08 Right we r coming to hotel no sneaky fucking for u_   
_03:13 Rupe is puking in a rubbish bin_   
_03:21 Girl at desk says we cant have room nmbr_   
_03:25 Unless we stay_   
_03:28 Rat arsed so getting a room girls going back to flat_   
_03:39 We is coming to get uuuuuuuu_   
_03:45 Outside your room fuckers_   
_03:46 WTF R U 2 DOING?????????_   
_03:39 4 the love of Christ please stahp_   
_04:02 We have to look at you tmoz  Christ he’s fucking loud_   
_04:15 Oh great now you both fucking screaming_   
_04:27 I am adding blashphemy to sodomy and blatant disregard for ur friendz sanity_   
_04:28 cant you two just cum fucking quietly?????_   
_05:35 Jesus r u 2 doing it again????_   
_05:37 Rite fuck it, I am sticking something in my fucking ears_

By the end of the messages, Ross was in stiches. They had all been sent from Carter’s phone and he could just picture him sitting in the bed, furiously messaging. He tried desperately to stifle his laughter, but just ended up bouncing. There was a movement and then a pair of gloriously sleepy blue-green eyes were looking up at him.

‘What the fuck are you laughing at?’ Jim said in that gravelly sleepy voice of his. Ross looked down at him. He frowned up at Ross, a little line appearing between the dark gold eyebrows. He was breath taking, and Ross put down the mobile, messages forgotten in the face of such beauty.

‘Absolutely nothing.’ he said, moving back down to him. Jim shifted onto his back, legs spreading to accommodate him and smiling as Ross settled on top of him. He hooked one leg over Ross’ hip, heel pressing into his calf, then linked his arms around Ross’ neck. Ross nuzzled the soft skin of Jim’s neck, then licked at the rather livid bite mark he’d left there the night before. Jim gave a little gasp, his hips lifting involuntarily, slowly hardening cock brushing against Ross’.

‘Again?’ he breathed into Ross’ shoulder.

‘Fuck, yes.’ Ross replied, then kissed him.

***********

Carter awoke to the sounds of heavy breathing and soft moans coming through the thin wall of the hotel room. Unfortunately his makeshift earplugs appeared to have fallen out during the night.

‘For fuck’s sake.’ he groaned, ‘They’re fucking at it again.’ Next to him, a fully clothed and booted Holmewood barely stirred. He mumbled something but it was largely muffled by the pillow he was face down in.

‘What?’ Carter demanded. Holmewood managed to lift his head just enough so his mouth was out of the pillow.

‘My fucking head hurts, shut the fuck up.’ he said. Then he dropped back down again.

‘Bastards.’ Carter muttered, stuffing the makeshift earplugs back in and turning over in a huff.

***********  
They didn’t surface for the rest of the day. In fact it was about five when Ross finally woke up properly. He was gloriously and completely fucked out, every movement feeling like he was underwater. The bed next to him was empty, and there was noise coming from the bathroom either. Confused, Ross got up and wandered over to the doorway and switched on the light. It was, predictably, empty. He went back to the bed, flopping down on his stomach then reaching out and grabbing his phone again. Then he called Jim. It rang and rang, but then went to voicemail. He was just about to leave a message when the door of the hotel room opened and Jim came in, carrying a couple of hangers with white plastic covers. He saw Ross and smiled, dimples flashing.

‘You’re up.’ he said, ‘I thought I was going to have to resuscitate you.’ He gave Ross’ naked body a none too subtle once over, but then clearly sensible thinking won over and he became brisk. ‘Get your arse up, handsome. Dinner is at seven-thirty, sharp.’

Ross sighed and pushed himself up off the bed. He took the hanger from Jim, then stripped off the plastic cover, checking his uniform as he always did.

‘Thanks for doing this.’ he said, going over and giving Jim a light kiss.

‘Well there was cum all over it, so it kind of needed it.’ Jim laughed and then grabbed him and stuck his tongue in Ross’ mouth. Ross kissed back and then let out a squawk as Jim tackled him to the bed.

By the time they were done, it was well after six.

***********

‘Come on, Ross. We’re going to be late.’ Jim was a couple of paces ahead, marching along briskly. Ross marvelled at the fact that they had had so much sex in the past twenty-four hours he was ready to collapse but Jim was just sailing through the fatigue, if one pardoned the expression.

‘You’re a fucking machine.’ he said, and smiled at Jim’s exuberant laugh.

‘I have a very hard to impress CO that I want to show you off to.’ he said, ‘I am motivated, that’s all.’

They got to the yard, got Ross signed in and headed off to the Dragon. Sellar, Preston and Halford were all in the mess, along with two other officers that Ross had not met yet. Ross was introduced to the Chief Medical Officer, a broad man called Staines, who spoke with a broad Yorkshire accent. He was florid faced, but very friendly. The other was the Chief Engineer whose name was Lamb. They were both career men, quite a bit older than the others.

Dinner went surprisingly smoothly, in spite of the fact that exhaustion had now hit Ross so hard he was having a hard time not falling face first in his food.

‘How many times have you been over?’ Sellar asked him and Ross had to focus on remembering what the last thing he’d been asked was.

‘Three times.’ he said finally, ‘Twice in Afghanistan and once in Iraq.’

‘That’s a lot isn’t it?’ Halford asked, her green eyes serious. ‘How long are your tours?’

‘Six months. About the same as yours.’ Ross replied.

‘Yes, but being aboard ship is easier than being on the ground, I’ll think you’ll find.’ Lamb said, ‘My son’s in the Rifles.’

‘It is hard, but now we’ve pretty much pulled out of Helmand, so I’m going to be spending most of my time on the base.’ Ross said.

‘Ross likes blowing things up.’ Jim said, and grinned at him over his glass.

‘Not all the time. But yes, artillery practice is probably the best part of it.’ Ross grinned back.

‘So what is the likelihood of going back?’ Sellar asked, his blue-grey eyes thoughtful and trained on Ross. That look put Ross in mind of several fathers he’d encountered in the past.

‘I will more than likely need to return for a final tour in about six months.’ he replied, ‘We will be training the home security forces when they get their new armoured vehicles. That should be eight months.’ He cast a quick look at Jim as he said it, but Jim’s face gave nothing away.

‘Good timing then.’ Sellar said, ‘The Dragon will be going to the Philippines around that time.’ He smiled at Jim. ‘With any luck you two will leave and arrive concurrently.’

‘It wouldn’t matter if we didn’t.’ Jim said, ‘Ross knows the life.’

‘Thank God for that.’ Sellar said.

********

They left after dinner, the girls seeing them off ship and then headed back to the hotel.

‘What did Sellar mean?’ Ross asked as they walked. Jim sighed.

‘Greg is in the Home Air Defence Unit.’ he replied. ‘He doesn’t get go on deployment.’

‘So what does that have to do with anything?’ Ross asked, and Jim wrinkled his nose.

‘Sellar isn’t Greg’s biggest fan, let’s put it that way.’ he said, ‘Greg pretty much spent the last six months before we were deployed trying to convince me to put in for a transfer to a land based position.’

‘Seriously?’ Ross said. ‘Why would he do that?’

‘Because he said he wanted me home.’ Jim said. ‘He wanted us to basically settle down, maybe buy a house. All that domestic bullshit.’

‘But you didn’t?’

‘No.’ Jim said, ‘I didn’t. We had a god awful fight about it the week I left. He said that if I didn’t commit to him full time when I got back then it would be quits.’

‘So why didn’t you? If he was that serious.’ Ross asked and was surprised to see how quickly Jim’s expression darkened. But instead of making Ross feel uneasy, all it did was speed up his heart race. Jim was pretty fucking gorgeous most of the time, but anger really brought out his beauty.

‘I don’t like being backed into a corner.’ he said, his voice tight. ‘I don’t like being threatened or given ultimatums.’ He fixed his eyes on Ross. ‘The Dragon is my home. I’ve been on her since she was commissioned and hopefully I’ll stay on her for a long while to come. I didn’t join up to sit behind a fucking desk. Greg couldn’t get his head around that. And while I was away he apparently found someone else, so I got an email telling me it was over. When I got back I drove all the way up to Andover and picked up my stuff. He wasn’t even there. Then I came back and now I’m on the Dragon full time.’

‘So that night you met me…’ Ross said, and Jim smiled at him.

‘I wasn’t lying when I said you were going to be a rebound fuck.’ he said. Ross raised his eyebrows.

‘Do you always take you’re rebound fucks to meet your CO?’ he asked and suddenly Jim’s dark expression lifted.

‘No.’ he said, ‘You’re the first.’

‘So what does that mean?’ Ross was trying to fight the pleased smile he felt coming on but not being very successful.

‘It means,’ Jim said, ‘that I no longer think of you as a rebound fuck. In fact, I don’t know if I ever did.’

‘So, if I’m not a rebound fuck then what am I?’ Ross asked. Jim gave him a brilliant smile.

‘I have no idea.’ he said, ‘But, it’s really starting to get interesting, don’t you think?’


	5. Taking Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go home...

They left the hotel the next morning and headed back to the yard for Jim to go aboard the Dragon. They were both fairly quiet as they walked through the yard. Ross was a little sorry they were both back in uniform which meant he couldn’t even reach for Jim’s hand or kiss him goodbye. 

They got to the gangway that led up to the Dragon, and stopped. They looked at each other, and Ross felt a little pull in his chest. It scared him more than he would ever admit, but he was definitely getting very attached. He hadn’t felt this way about someone for a long time. 

‘So.’ Jim said. ‘You’ll call when you get back?’

‘Yes, I will.’ Ross replied. He noticed that Jim seemed as unsettled as he was feeling. It made Ross’ heart jump to think he felt the same thing he did. He remembered Jim’s response to his throwaway line about falling in love with him. He’d seemed pretty serious and Ross had a fleeting thought as to what might have been said if Carter and Holmewood hadn’t shown up. 

‘I’d better get going.’ Jim said, looking meaningfully up the gangway. ‘My watch starts in two hours.’ 

‘Yeah, right. I should get out of here.’ Ross replied. Then they both proceeded to just stand there and look at each other some more. Jim smiled.

‘I really am leaving now.’ he said. Ross stared at his dimples.

‘So leave.’ he countered, smiling back at him. Their eyes locked and held. 

‘What are we doing?’ Jim asked, his smile steady. ‘Is this a thing?’

‘Depends on what you mean by thing.’ Ross replied. ‘If you’re asking if I want to see you again, the answer is yes. If you’re asking if all I want to do is fuck you, the answer is no.’ 

‘So, this is a thing.’ Jim’s smile got broader. 

‘Looks like it is.’ Ross said. He watched as Jim bit his lower lip a little and then was surprised when he crowded into Ross’ space, looking up at him. 

‘Good.’ he said. Then he stepped back and shouldered his tog bag. ‘I’m off again in two weeks.’

‘I’ll see you then.’ Ross said. Jim smiled once more and then walked up the gangway and disappeared into the ship. Ross took a deep breath and turned to walk away. He’d gotten about twenty metres from the ship when he spotted Sellar coming towards him. He straightened up and saluted.

‘Good morning, sir.’ Sellar returned the salute.

‘You dropping him off?’ he asked.

‘Just making sure he’s back in one piece, sir.’ Ross said, and Sellar nodded amiably. The his face became serious.

‘You have a moment?’ he asked. 

‘Yes, of course.’ Ross replied and Sellar gestured to a nearby building.

‘Good, I think we should have a chat.’ 

**********

Ross sat at the commissary table and watched as Sellar bought them both a coffee. He eturned, putting it down in front of Ross. 

‘Thank you, sir.’ he said, feeling a lot more nervous that he had the previous night. He noticed that when they had entered the commissary there had been a sudden departure of the few people in it. 

‘I am not a man who likes to beat around the bush.’ Sellar said, tearing the ends of three sugar sachets and emptying them into his coffee. ‘I have known Jim since he was five years old. His father was my CO on the Dreadnought. I was his XO. We worked together for ten years, and he was like a father to me. When he died, I took over that role for Jim. His mother is a good woman, but she loved Rob very much and she needed to see to her own grief before she could be of any good to Jim.’

‘What happened to him?’ Ross asked. Sellar sighed.

‘Heart attack.’ he replied. ‘Completely out of the blue. Robert Hawkins was extremely fit, looked after himself. Christ, of the two of us you would have thought he was the younger. He could outrun me and outswim me any day of the week. Unfortunately, he just got a shitty roll of the genetic dice.’ He sipped his coffee. ‘I’ve pretty much looked after Jim since that happened. My wife and I have never had children, so he’s the closest thing I’ve got to having a son.’ He gave Ross a meaningful look. ‘So this is the talk.’

‘The talk?’ Ross asked.

‘Yes, the talk.’ Sellar said and gave him a smile that was equal parts friendly and disconcerting.

‘Okay. I’ve dealt with overprotective fathers before.’ Ross said, putting his coffee aside. ‘Fire away.’ He met Sellar’s gaze straight on.

‘He likes you.’ Sellar said, ‘Very much, judging from his behaviour in the last month.’

‘And I like him.’ Ross said. ‘Very much.’

‘Good.’ Sellar said. ‘I have to tell you, you make a good first impression.’

‘Thank you.’ Ross replied. 

‘I never liked Greg.’ Sellar said, ‘Not from the word go. He’s a twat. But Jim was in love with him, so I kept my mouth shut and didn’t tell him I thought he was making a huge mistake.’

‘Well, I won’t disagree with you there.’ Ross said, smiling.

‘You’ve met him?’ Sellar asked.

‘We ran into him last night.’ Ross said. ‘He got in my face a bit.’

‘And?’ Sellar’s eyes were twinkling now.

‘And I got in his face right back.’ Ross replied. ‘Got a bollocking for it though.’ Sellar laughed.

‘Jim’s not some delicate flower. He’s never been afraid of anything, not even when he was a little boy. He always gives as good as he gets and he’s got an independent streak a mile wide.’

‘He told me he didn’t need me to fight his battles for him.’ Ross smiled.

‘Sounds about right. That’s why I always stayed out of it.’ Sellar said. Then his face hardened. ‘If it was up to me, I’d head up to Andover and kick the shit out of that poncy RAF wanker for the way he treated him. But Jim certainly wouldn’t thank me for it.’ 

‘If you wanted some help I would be happy to tag along.’ Ross said, only half joking. Sellar chuckled.

‘I can see why he likes you.’ he said. ‘Jim will never say this, but they were dead in the water before the Dragon left. But Jim never walks away from anything. He will try and try until there’s nothing left to give. The last ten months he just wasn’t himself. He was morose. Greg had him in a very bad place. But then we got here and just like that he was back. I couldn’t believe the change in him. Then the girls told me he’d met someone. I thought it was probably going to be some short lived rebound thing, but you’re all he talks about.’ Ross felt absurdly pleased to hear that. He knew he was probably grinning like an idiot but didn’t care.

‘Really?’ he asked and Sellar nodded.

‘Oh, yes. So here’s the thing. Jim doesn’t usually bring his boyfriends to meet us. We can be a little intimidating.’

‘I can’t imagine why.’ Ross laughed and Sellar laughed with him. ‘I hope that’s a positive thing.’

‘It is. It took him a year to bring Greg around. I think he knew that we would all see right through him. Which we did. But you’re different. He’s never brought someone to meet us so quickly. He’s falling pretty quickly for you. I just want to make sure you’re on the same page.’ Sellar said. ‘As tough as he is, I don’t think it would be fair to lead him on.’ 

‘What if I said it was reciprocated.’ Ross said. 

‘Then my mind would be at rest and I could say this has been a very constructive conversation.’ Sellar said. He finished his coffee and checked his watch. ‘I have to get back.’ He stood up and held out his hand. Ross stood and shook it. ‘A pleasure, Captain Poldark.’

‘Likewise, sir.’ Ross replied. Sellar nodded to him and left, chucking his empty cup in the bin. Ross watched him go. He finished his own coffee and left, then went to retrieve his car from the parking lot and drive back to Bovington. 

********

When he got home, he parked outside the house and went inside. Carter was sitting in the living room. He gave Ross a glare when he came in.

‘You fucker.’ he said, but stopped when he saw Ross' face. Ross went over and dropped his bag on the floor next to the sofa and sat down next to Carter, who looked at him intently. ‘Oh, Christ.’

‘What?’ Ross asked. 

‘I am going to have to get some fucking earplugs aren’t I?’ Carter said. ‘I haven’t seen you this fucking starry-eyed in years.’

‘Is it that obvious?’ Ross said.

‘Yes, it is.’ They turned to see Holmewood standing in the doorway. ‘You really fucking like this one.’ 

‘Yes.’ Ross replied, smiling at both of them. ‘I really fucking do.’


End file.
